The Daughters of Mystery
by persassynaldez
Summary: Two girls find themselves at Camp Half-Blood, but nobody has claimed them. Who are the parents mysterious orphan girls?
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

The full moon shone with a dull light behind the thick ashy grey clouds, though it was just enough to guide two young thieves through the night.

The girls sprinted, stumbling, down the ice-covered sidewalks of downtown New York. Running away from the blinding lights and shouting cries of the police, in their cruisers, not giving up the chase.

The blonde girl, who was slightly behind her accomplice, staggered, and slipped on the frozen ground, her coiled locks of hair flying out behind her. As she landed, she bit her lip, which was blue from the December cold, to keep from shrieking in pain. Her left leg lay sprawled out to her side at a twisted and awkward angle. She turned her eyes toward it, but quickly looked away. The sight of her busted leg sent a shock of nausea through her.

The other pickpocket skidded to a halt, nearly tripping over her own feet on the frosted concrete street. She turned on her heel and bolted back to help her friend.

As she pulled the fallen girl to her unsteady feet, her golden eyes were flooded with a look of hysteria; the officers were closing the space between them!

The two teenage girls raced through downtown, their long, unkempt hair sailing behind them, a mix of dark, coffee brown and flaxen blonde hair.

The police continued to pursue the bandits, but soon lost their trail near an old crumbling warehouse.

Once all signs of the law had vanished, the girls ducked out of their hiding place, behind a large molding crate, with the word "**FRAGILE**" stamped on in fading black ink, and into the warehouse, which was one of their many safe houses around the state, since neither of them had homes. They crept around to the back exit of the room and settled themselves in between several crumbling crates. Covered them as best they could with all the sheets of fabric they could find.

The sky darkened, the clouds piling up around the moon, completely concealing the unseen, unheard figures lurking near the ancient warehouse.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One_**

**_Skye_**

I wake with a start in the middle of the night to a high-pitched squeal, "Oww!" The sound of pain is quickly followed by a loud, bellowing laugh coming from just outside our safe house.

I scramble to my feet, and wince as I put pressure on my injured leg. In a rush, I push my bouncy, blond curls out of my face and limp over to where Agleia, my best friend, is still sleeping peacefully in her makeshift bed. I shake her desperately, silently begging her to wake up. The thing out there is getting closer.

Her golden-brown eyes snap open, "What is it?" she whispers, with an air of urgency and fear in her soft voice.

I answer, my voice hushed and low, "I heard a shout, then laughter. It's moving this way!" I motion for her to follow me.

She silently slips out of bed and trails behind me, catching me when I stumble on my injured leg. We creep out of the warehouse, cautiously, so we don't make a sound. Agleia moves to my side to help steady me more effectively.

I stumble sideways and Agleia grabs be by the shoulders and keeps me upright, but not before I knock over one of the small pacing crates.

"Be more careful Skye!" She warns, her voice hushed and severe.

I huff and set my jaw, annoyed with her scolding tone. She gives me a look, a withering glare, and I quickly look away, bowing my head.

The thick, dark clouds slide gently to the side, moving with the icy breeze. The full moon shines down, free of the heavy clouds. I see Agleia's mouth form a surprised "O" out of the corner of my eye as the illuminated moon sets it's gaze the source of the noise.

Two boys who look near our age are standing 10 feet away from us. One is hunched over, clutching his elbow and grumbling, while the other one, a tall guy with messy black hair, is laughing his head off.

I glance over at her, as she's sweeping her dark auburn hair behind her shoulders. She feels my gaze and looks over. We come to a silent agreement and creep forward together, not making a sound.

As we approach the two teenage boys, their features become clearer. The black haired boy has a crooked grin, like he's guilty of pulling a prank, and sparkling green eyes. He has a lean muscular shape, and… WHAT! My brain struggles to process. A bronze sword is hanging by his side, in is hand and is giving off a light, calming glow. What teenage guy carries around a sword?

The other guy has a slim, gangly build, with shoulder-length brown hair, and a goatee, with a stripy Rasta cap stuck on his head. And… He has donkey legs! Either I'm hallucinating, or these guys are some mutant alien species.

As the Rasta/farm animal guy continued his aching groans, his large, floppy cap came off his head of thick, curly hair. It landed on the frosty gold grass. As the hat falls, the top of his head is revealed. Nestled within his auburn hair, are two stubby horns. Okay, so not a donkey. Maybe he's half goat?

Agleia and I are both shocked. I can't see her, but she's practically radiating disbelief and confusion.

I turn to her, and begin speaking quietly, "Are you seeing this too? This is…" I'm cut off when she lifts up her hand so her palm faces me. The gesture tells me to stop.

Suddenly everything slows down. I'm straining my muscles to move, but it's like I'm stuck in a jar of molasses. I turn my head towards the strange intruders, moving with agonizing slowness.

The green eyed-boy and the goat-man have also slowed down. They're both moving sluggishly. Both of their faces contort in to expressions of confusion, and I realize they have both discovered the slowness in the air.

Agleia, to my confusion, is still moving at her normal speed. Despite the rest of us remaining seemingly frozen in time, she's making exasperated gestures twice as fast as me and the two boys.

She's too stressed out over our visitors, and their weird appearances too realize that the rest of us are seemingly frozen in time. One of the boys carries a sword and the other has horns and the rear end of a goat, and it seems to have frazzled her. She puts her fingers to her temple, caressing the sides of her head to calm herself down.

She finally looks up at me, and gasps as she sees my struggles. It feels like one of those movies or TV shows, where they play things back in slow-mo.


End file.
